Trick and Treat
by Forever Lazy
Summary: Basé sur la chanson Trick and Treat de Rin et Len Kagamine. Depuis que Miku a déménagé, elle fait des reve étrange... Jusqu'au jour ou ils arrête. Mais ses rêve recommence a la hanté, avec une personne qui fait chaviré son coeur... et une autre démoniaque
1. Chapter 1

**C'est basé sur la chanson Trick and Treat de Len et Rin Kagamine, mais le vidéo avec Miku dedans, juste pour que vous le sachiez. Bonne lecture!  
><strong>

**Trick or Treat**

- Miku! Va dans le grenier cherché la boite!

- Ouais ouais…

Pendant que je retournai au grenier, je me rappelai la première fois que j'y ai été. J'avais quoi, 5 ans? Je venais d'emménagé dans cette maison. J'étais partit dans le grenier, pour regarder s'il restait des choses des anciens propriétaires. Les murs avaient on aspect brulés, comme si un feu aurait arrivé là. Au fond du grenier, il y avait deux petites poupées. Un gars et une fille habillée bizarrement, comme dans le vieux temps. Les deux étaient blonds, aussi. Vu que j'étais petite, je les ai pris, je les trouvais trop belles. Depuis ce temps, j'ai toujours ces deux petites poupées. Plus jeune, je les trainais partout avec moi, mais j'ai arrêté depuis un petit bout. Parce qu'il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai commencé a rêvé a elles. Mais dans mes rêves, ce ne sont pas des poupées. Ce sont des humains comme moi, et ils disent qu'ils veulent jouer avec moi. Mais j'ai des doutes. A tous les soirs je rêvais d'eux. Mais depuis quelque temps, sa arrêtée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

XXX

Le soir, je partis dormir. J'étais vraiment fatiguée. Je m'endormis rapidement.

- Salut Miku! Viens on va jouer!

- Quoi? Je…

- Allez, n'est pas peur, on va s'amusé!

Ils sont revenus! Non, je ne veux pas. Leurs regards bleu ciel me fixe. La fille, Rin, a les cheveux blonds jusqu'aux épaules. Elle porte une robe noire semblant venir de l'ancien temps. Les manches ont des rayures horizontales rouges. Elle me sourit avec un gros sourire. Son frère, Len, a aussi les cheveux blond, mais plus court que ceux de sa sœur. Il est aussi habillé comme dans l'ancien temps, il porte un chandail noir au manche rayée verticale rouge. Il a des shorts. Mais comparé à sa sœur, qui sourit, il a une mine soucieuse. Il demande alors;

- Tu viens, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, bien sûr…

Je ne pouvais rien répondre d'autre. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, comme s'il aurait eu peur que je ne vienne pas. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre alors… Il sourit ensuite, et m'aida a me relevé.

- A quoi qu'on va jouer cette fois? Demandai-je.

- Tu vas voir, ça va être amusant! Répondit Rin.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tout va bien aller! Renchérit Len, tout sourire.

Je ne peux pas savoir si c'est la vérité au non, car ils m'entrainent déjà vers la forêt jusqu'à une petite cabane en bois. Je les suis à l'intérieur. Rin se tourne ensuite vers moi et dit

- On va jouer à cache-cache!

-Hum d'accord…

- Je vais compter.

Len part vers la porte, se cache les yeux et se met a compté. Rin m'empoigne le bras et me fait monter en haut. On se sépare alors et je vais me cacher dans une armoire n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux. Je me surprends à sourire et arrête après. Je ne suis pas ici de mon plein gré, et il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec eux. Pourquoi apparaissent-ils seulement dans mes rêves? Pourquoi ressemblent-ils autant aux poupées que j'ai trouvées dans le grenier il y a tant d'année? Pourquoi sont-ils partit? Et pourquoi sont-ils revenus?

Étant perdue dans mes réflexion, je n'entendis pas les bruit de pas se dirigeant vers moi, cachée dans l'armoire. Les portes s'ouvrirent et je lâchai un cri de surprise alors que Len disait

- Je t'ai trouvé!

- Tu m'as fait peur!

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas. Tu ne m'as pas entendu arriver?

- Non, je pensais à certaines choses…

- Comme quoi?

- Euh… L'école, la famille, des choses comme sa…

- Tu en es sure? Parce qu'on dirait que tu l'es pas!

- Euh et ben…

- C'est à propos de moi et de Rin n'est-ce pas?

- Eh bien, je….

- Tu peux me le dire tu sais. Tu n'as pas avoir peur.

- Pourquoi étiez-vous partit? Pourquoi êtes-vous revenus? Pourquoi je rêve de vous? Pourquoi vous existez juste dans mes rêves?

- Parce que tu voudrais qu'on ne soit pas juste dans tes rêves?

Et je ne savais plus quoi dire. Len me regardait de ces yeux bleus. Je ne savais si je voulais vraiment voir Rin dans le monde réel, elle casserait tout sur son passage, tellement elle a de l'énergie. Et Len… Je l'avais toujours trouvé craquant. Depuis que je suis toute petite. Et le voir dans le monde réel? Oui je le voudrai. Assurément. Il était le plus gentil des deux, il faisait toujours attention à moi et avait l'air de s'inquiété pour moi, parfois. Il était adorable. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je voulais qu'il soit dans le monde réel. Alors je répondis :

- Et pour les autres questions?

Il parut étonné de ma réponse. Mais il y avait eu une lueur étrange dans ses yeux. Je ne l'avais qu'entrevue, car elle avait disparue vite. Il me sourit alors, d'un de ces sourires éclatants, avants de me dire :

- C'est long a expliqué…

Et puis la fatigue m'envahie. J'allais me réveillée. Non! J'allais enfin recevoir les réponses que je voulais! Je ne pouvais pas me réveillé! Len le remarqua aussi, il me sourit et dit :

- Je vais allez trouver Rin. Au revoir Miku! On se revoie demain j'espère… Et pour les réponses à tes questions, tu les trouveras par toi-même, j'en suis sure.

Sur ce, il me colla un bisou sur la joue. Et tout est devenu noir.

Je me réveillai dans mon lit. Je m'assis en indien et effleura de mes doigts la place ou Len m'avait donné un bisou. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait. Je ne croyais pas qu'il avait vraiment fait ça. Ensuite, je cherchai mes deux petites poupées du regard. Je les avais déposées sur mon bureau avant d'allé m'endormir. Mais elles n'étaient plus là. Je tournai la tête et les vit sur mon lit, à côté de mon oreiller. Je fronçai les sourcils. Cela me refaisait pensé que j'avais perdu les deux poupées pendant un bout de temps, et que je les avais ensuite retrouvé hier. Et que pendant le temps où je les avais perdus, j'avais arrêtée de voir Rin et Len dans mon sommeil. Et maintenant, que je les avais retrouvé, je recommençai les voir. Je repensai alors aux paroles de Len. Et les oublia vite, me rappelant aussi de son petit bisou. Je me levai ensuite, allant déjeuné.

**S'il vous plait reviewé! Si vous l'avez lu... Chaw! Au prochain chapitre!**


	2. Chapter 2

- Hey, Miku, tu m'écoute ou pas? Me dit Neru. Neru avait les cheveux blonds, retenus ans une couette sur le côté de sa tête, et avait les yeux jaune-or.

- Oui, oui. Désolée. Répondis-je.

Neru continua alors son récit de la niaiserie à son frère, Nero et de Gumo, un autre gars de ma classe. Moi, je pensai encore à hier soir. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Rin et Len étaient-ils mes poupées? C'était un peu trop improbable…

Teto se mit à courir vers nous, interrompant Neru.

- Hey! Vous savez quoi?

- Non, mais je pense que tu vas nous le dire. Répondit Neru.

Elle s'attendait surement a une nouvelle rumeur. Neru était fan des rumeurs, elle les savait toujours.

- Il va avoir un remplacent en histoire.

- Quoi? Haku est malade? Demandai-je.

- Oui, ça va être son frère, Dell. Vous pensez qu'il va être beau? Tout le monde dit que c'est aussi un albinos…

Teto adorait les gars plus vieux. Elle avait déjà eu un kick sur le professeur de math, Kiyoteru. La cloche sonna. Bien, notre premier cours est justement en histoire. Je partis à mon casier. Après avoir pris mes choses, je me dirigeai vers ma classe quand je fonça dans quelqu'un.

- Désolée, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais.

- Non c'est moi. Désolé… me répondit Kaito.

Kaito était beau. A ne pas en douté. Je rougis en le voyant me redonné mes affaires que j'avais échappé. Il avait des cheveux bleus foncés, et portait toujours une écharpe aussi bleue. Il était réputé pour adoré la crème glacée.

- Euh… Merci, Kaito.

- De rien. Maintenant, je crois qu'on devrait rentrer dans nos cours, ça va bientôt sonner.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Je le regardai partit dans la direction opposée de mon cours, puis rentra dans la classe.

On était en science, avec Meiko. Gumo était assis à côté de moi. Il avait des cheveux verts avec une paire de lunettes rouges remontée sur sa tête. Ses yeux verts semblaient concentrés sur le tableau. C'était la première fois que je le voyais sérieux dans un cours. Même s'il y était un peu obligé : il ne passait quasiment aucun cours. A ma droite se tenait Rook, UN autre gars, aux cheveux brun noir, avec une mèche rouge. Il était très petit pour son Age et avait les yeux vairons; un bleu et un rouge, comme sa sœur, Ruko. En avant de moi, il y avait Kaiko, la sœur de Kaito. Il se ressemblait beaucoup; cheveux bleus sombres, écharpe tout aussi bleue…

Vers la moitié du cours, je m'endormis. Rin se tenait la.

- Ou est Len?

Oups. C'était sorti tout seul.

- Il va venir, ne t'inquiète pas. Me dit Rin, l'air intrigué. Viens, je t'emmène a la maison.

J'apparaissais toujours dans le bois, pour une raison que je ne savais pas. Rin m'entraina a la maison. Elle ne portait pas le même linge que d'habitude. Elle avait une robe noire, au bas dégradé et avec un décolleté. C'était du jamais vu avec elle. Avant de franchir la porte, elle me regarda, prit une mèche de mes longs cheveux turquoises et la fit glissé entre deux de ses doigts. J'entendis alors la porte s'ouvrir. Je regardai par là. Rin avait lâché me cheveux et Len se tenait sur le seuil de ma porte. Lui aussi ne portait pas ses habits habituels. Il avait une chemise noire et un veston jaune, plus un genre de chapeau haut de forme. Je remarquai alors un tatou sur son bras gauche, car ses manches était retroussées jusqu'à son coude. Je n'arrivais pas a le lire.

- Pourquoi vous restez dehors? Rentrez-vous allez avoir froid! S'exclama Len, de sa voix si douce…

On rentra alors, Len me souriant. Il referma la porte. Je regardai alors dans un miroir. Je n'avais pas mon linge que je portais se matin, mais une robe rouge, un énorme ruban noir autour de ma taille, se nouant a une boucle toute aussi énorme a l'arrière. Mes cheveux turquoise n'étaient plus attachés en deux couettes. Ils étaient détachés et arrivé à mes chevilles. Mes yeux étaient bleus, comme d'habitude. Je regardai alors Len qui me sourit. Il s'était rapproché. Je pus enfin lire sur son bras; _Broken_. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Je me sentit tout à coup faiblir. J'allais me réveillé.

- Déjà? Dit Len, l'air triste.

- Je me suis endormi dans mon cours de science c'est normal. Répondis-je. Il me sourit alors, de ce magnifique sourire… Et je me réveillai.

Gumo me regardait. C'était lui qui m'avait apparemment réveillé.

- C'est sonné.

- Ah…

- Alors tu dormais bien?

- Ah, arrête Gumo….

- Mouais bon…

Il partit alors. Je me levai et me dirigea également vers la porte. Il allait que je trouve Mikuo. Il avait l'argent pour le diner. Je trouva enfin mon frère, parlant a Gumi.

- Mikuo, tu pourrais me passé l'argent?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Mikuo me ressemblait; cheveux turquoises, yeux bleus, etc… Mais mentalement, on était très différent. Il était très bruyant et se faisant souvent réprimander. J'étais plutôt silencieuse et j'étais le chouchou de plusieurs professeurs. Il coulait, je passais. L'argent en main, je repartis. Je vis alors une tête blonde. Len? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici? Je dépassai le blondinet pour me rendre compte que ce n'était que Leon, un gars plus vieux que moi. Je me surpris a être déçue, sans raison. Je m'arrêtai alors en repensant au tatouage de Len. Ça signifiait quoi? En cherchant sur Internet, je pourrai trouver. Ne pouvant attendre jusqu'à chez moi, je me dirigeai alors vers la salle d'ordi. Je m'assis à un des ordinateurs, l'ouvrit et cliqua sur la page pour l'internet. J'allai alors sur Google et écrit _Broken_. Plusieurs sites disaient la définition du mot. Je les passai pour en trouver un plus prometteur. Je repensa alors a ce qu'avait dit Len, la première fois que je l'avais revu. _Tu trouveras les réponses toi-même._ Avait-il fait exprès de me montrer ce tatou? Pour m'aider a comprendre ce que lui et sa sœur étaient? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, avec plein d'autre. Je me ressaisis en pensant que j'aurai peut-être la réponse à mes questions en regardant ce site.

**Merci a ****luffiee, pour sa review.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé la suite... J'ai décidé de faire sa vie normale, un peu avec l'école et tout...**

**En espérant que sa vous plaise :)  
><strong>

**Read & Review please!**


End file.
